


Haunting

by limsteven73



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Ghost Sex, Ghosts, Haunting, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5611762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limsteven73/pseuds/limsteven73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of a young man, a young man who took his own life after being unable to endure the pain of reality any longer. But instead of being sent to heaven, he found himself haunting a girl, his classmate no less. Read through the short life our main protagonist had as a ghost and the trials he had undergone. Will he finally move on or will he be stuck as a ghost forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunting

“Goodbye cruel world.” I cry as I pull the trigger, the stainless steel bullet piercing through my skull and rupturing the arteries in my brain. I see my life flash before my eyes, god was it horrible. I see my tenth birthday, which no one came to, not even my parents. I see my first kiss, a traumatizing experience with my male friend during a shitty game of truth or dare and of course, I see the millions of rejections I had received over my short 18 years of life. Within seconds, I feel my heart stop as I take my last breath, my eyes closing for the final time. 

I awake to a bright light, was this heaven? Did I manage to atone for my sins? I try to move, but I could only manage to float over a few feet before I felt myself being pulled back by a strange force. I glance around; strange… heaven kind of reminds me of my classmate’s room. The interior decoration, the furniture, even the odd pen lying around really did remind me of my classmate Emily Strikeford’s room, it looked almost exactly like the room I was just in a few hours prior to my suicide, the first ever girl’s room I had stepped foot in, even if it was merely because of a project. I looked down, only to notice my missing feet and a sleeping girl. There was no mistaking it; this was definitely Emily sleeping in her own bed in her own room. What does that mean exactly? Did I not manage to ascend to Heaven? Did I not manage to move on? Am I a ghost now?

Emily stirs awake as I ask myself the important questions, her eyes adjusting to the darkness as she finally realizes my presence. She screams loudly, her piercing wail heard by everyone in the building as her door bursts open, her worried parents rushing into the room, asking what had happened. She pointed to me, the floating ghost of her classmate, but her parents seemed to be unable to notice my presence. They assured her it was just a bad dream as they tucked her back in, but she knew I was there, only she could tell I was floating beside her.

After a few moments of this awkward silence, I speak up, “So… Emily… How was your day?” I try to make small talk as I float above her, still doing my best to learn how to move around like a ghost. She ignores me, of course, as she whispers to herself. She constantly looks at me, almost as if she thinks closing her eyes and looking away would make me disappear, was I really that bad a person to her? Maybe I was just ugly? Not like that makes it any better for me…

“Hello? Emily?” I float beside her as I press onto her back, her body tensing up as she feels my freezing cold touch. “AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH” She screams again, the same routine happening as her parents tuck her back in… You would think two mature adults would take better care of their screaming high school child, instead of just brushing it off as a bad dream. I once again float beside her, deciding to tell a joke to break the ice. “You know, your parents must be the greatest parents in the history of mankind, two mature adults leaving their young daughter alone even though she had already screamed twice in one night, both times pointing to nothing.”

“Why are you here?” She finally asks me, although her voice was constantly wobbling in fear, tears almost pouring out of her eyes. 

“Me? Hmm…. That’s a good question… Let’s start from the beginning shall we? I am a high school student failing all of my tests, flunking through my senior year and punished by every adult around me. I finally became tired of it all and stole my father’s handgun, killing myself with it and expecting to go to heaven, but instead I end up here, floating above the living body of my cute classmate.” I rattle off my tale as I sneak in a compliment, which of course gets unnoticed by the shivering girl.

“Why me?” She asks while still shivering, gosh this girl was like a little question factory, not even an hour in and she had already asked me two super important questions which I obviously had no means of knowing the answer to.

“Beats me… I would much rather have haunted that busty librarian girl from class 3-B, but hey, beggars can’t be choosers.” I try to play off my lack of knowledge as a joke, which had only seemed to have failed miserably as the shivering girl shivers harder.

“Can you go away…?” Ouch, that really hurt… Even if she wasn’t my number one, top ranking, wish she was a super model girl, it still hurts to be asked to leave. I tap onto her shoulder with my freeing cold hands; this time gently enough to avoid another commotion, showing her first hand why leaving wasn’t exactly possible. 

We spend the next couple hours getting to know each other better, the best thing to do when you don’t know how much longer you’ll have to be around each other. She tells me about her past and I tell her mine. We find out many things about each other, about our shitty parents and out horrible friends, about our lack of willpower and our strengths. Eventually, she stopped shivering, warming up to me slowly but surely. We play around, even as a new ghost, I had enough spiritual power to move small objects like a pencil or a chess piece, provided it was made of plastic. 

By the time we realized it, the sunlight was already seeping through Emily’s windows, the school day about to begin. Emily panics as she jumps out of bed, rushing to the bathroom. As she runs out of range, I feel a strong force pull me towards her. Was this what haunting someone was like? If it is then damn, this haunting thing really sucked balls…

“Umm… excuse me?” Emily asks me with a hint of irritation. 

“You’re excused.” I nonchalantly reply the girl with her panties hooked between her fingers and her butt slightly raised over the toilet.

“I’m trying to use the toilet over her… Can it kill you to wait outside?”

“Well, first of all I’m already dead. Second of all, watch.” I demonstrate my inability to move away as the strong force once again pulls me back towards her when I floated ever so slightly out of range.

“Fine whatever, I have no time to deal with this. Just, cover your ears alright. Gosh, even if you are a dead ghost, listening to a lady pee is disgusting. Pervert.” She insults me as she relieves herself, the sound of her urine cascading into the toilet water causing my ghost penis to rise, oh hey, it looks my little friend followed me into the afterlife. 

I hear a flushing noise as she stands up, moving over to the sink as she proceeds to freshen up, preparing for the school day. I face away from her, hiding my ghost boner. She glares at me through the mirror, obviously suspicious at my actions. “What are you hiding over there?” She asks rudely, grabbing onto my ghost arm as she tries to spin me around. 

“Nothing… Nothing at all…” I struggle in resistance as I fake a whistle, my ghost cock still fully erect. Eventually, she gave in as she lets go of my arm. Breathing a sigh, she walks out of the bathroom, pulling me out with her. She walks into the dining area, plates of breakfast already prepared and waiting for her. 

“Are you alright sweetie? Are you still sick?” Emily’s mother asks with concern, obviously due to what had happened the night before.

“Yeah, I’m fine…” Emily replies her mother while she sits down to enjoy the first meal of the day. I float around her, my appetite non-existent due to my lack of a physical body. However, when Emily took a bite out of her breakfast, I felt the taste of the home cooked meal in my mouth, probably a side-effect of the whole haunting thing. 

“Look at this honey,” Emily’s father directs to Emily’s mother as he hands over the newspaper, pointing to one of the articles. 

“That is so sad… He looks so young…” Emily’s mother comments as she covers her mouth. This made me curious, what was in that newspaper that made these two turn from extremely happy peppy to a depressive sadness? My curiosity seemed to have transferred to Emily as she suddenly asks out loud, “What is it dad?” Emily walks over to her father’s side as he shifts the newspaper around, allowing both Emily and I to read the article.

At the same time, our bodies froze in place at the contents of the article. It was an article about another suicide case, completely regular in both its headline and its contents, but what caught our eyes was the victim of the case. The victim, a young 18-year-old boy, found dead in his own room by means of suicide, cause of death confirmed to be shot by a handgun in point blank range. Once again it was a completely normal article, nothing to become frozen in shock over. Except for one small fact, the victim of the case was 18-year-old Alexander Manchester, me…

Not even a few hours after my suicide, an article was already published. I read on, it talks about my parents’ grief, my siblings suffering and the amount of emotional damage I had caused because of my rash act. I floated around aimlessly, what have I done… because of me, my entire family is now suffering a fate that could have been completely avoided if, and only if, I had just endured the pain a little longer. 

“Isn’t that…” Emily’s father pauses as he looks closer into the article. At that moment, time slows down to a crawling pace. The coffee cup in his hand falls to the floor, smashing upon impact, the coffee spilling everywhere. Emily’s mother realises it as well, the young boy in the article was most definitely the same young man that visited their home not too long ago, Emily’s friend. I see their movements, but none of it registers inside me, my body still in shock. They hug the frozen Emily, although the impact wasn’t as hard on her due to our nice long chat earlier. The tears streaked down their faces as they try and comfort their daughter, Emily soon following suit as the realisation hits her, her classmate was really dead.

The next few moments were tense, no one dared to speak, no one wanted to. Life moved on slowly, Emily finishing her meal before walking to school. Meeting up with friends, although it seemed like they knew something was off as they walked silently beside her. She walks into class, taking her seat as she sits in silence amongst the chattering crowd, all of the other students oblivious to what had happened. Then came homeroom, the first class of the day where attendance is taken. My homeroom teacher, or technically ex-homeroom teacher seeing how I am no longer a living student, walks in with a forlorn look on her face, no surprise there. She sits the class down, her eyes watering as she becomes the giver of bad news. 

She announces to the class about my death, about how I was never going to return to this class any longer, about how I was never going to be around anymore. The class immediately fell silent, the air becoming still. Then the first cry was heard, the cry of a young man wailing like a baby at the loss of his best friend. That one sound triggers a chain, a chain of tears as almost every single member of the class, be it boy or girl, bursts into loud cries, sobs and wails. At the sound of my crying classmates, I realise how much of an impact, how much damage, I had created because of my rash actions once again. The feeling of dread and self-hatred builds inside of me as I continue to float around Emily, only able to hear my friends’ tears but not being able to do anything about it.

 

The next few days were tense, nobody spoke much and classes had barely moved on. Emily was slowly returning to her normal self as she finally moves on from my death, although unlike the rest of my classmates she was still able to see me. Nobody talked about it, nobody asked about it, nobody even mentioned my name but they paid their respects wholeheartedly. My best friend would still hang around my empty desk as if I was still there, my childhood friend would place a lunch box on my table, like she had always done. My teacher would place notes under my desk, almost as if she was waiting for them to be picked up, although we all know that even if I was still alive I wouldn’t bother reading them. 

By the end of the month, everything had mostly returned to normal. Classes had once again resumed and my friends went on with their daily lives, although still leaving my desk the way it was when I left. The only one still suffering was Emily, although I couldn’t blame her. Unlike the rest of my classmates, she was still being pestered by the ghost of the dead boy. I would float her every single moment of the day, against my will of course, and hinder her daily life. She would become extremely cautious when changing, using the toilet, showering or even when she had to shave her legs. Her daily life was in shambles as each task became more and more painful, more and more embarrassing, more and more troublesome.

I didn’t realize it at the time, but Emily was one horny girl. After a month of not getting herself off, I could see the small, almost unnoticeable, changes in both her body and my own. As her ghost, I found out that I could experience her sensations, I could feel her sadness when she cried, I could feel her happiness when she laughed, I could feel her anger when she raged, I could feel her pain during that time of the month much to my discomfort and I could even feel my ghost cock growing more and more restless each day, most likely due to her hormone raging body. 

She was doing her best to hold it in, but one day, she couldn’t take it any longer. 

“Don’t you dare peek, cover your ears.” She orders me as she strips off her undergarments. I look away, although I could feel my cock growing as I listen to the sounds of Emily undressing. She sits onto the bed, her breaths becoming more and more ragged as time passes. I could hear the sounds of wetness echoing through my brain as I listen to her masturbating, my hands useless in blocking out sounds. The sensation was unreal; I could feel my insides getting penetrated even though there wasn’t anything to penetrate. It was almost like I was experiencing the odd feeling in a ghost arm, ghost vagina perhaps? Whenever Emily moaned out when she hits a particularly pleasurable spot, I could feel the exact same feeling inside of me. My cock eventually had enough of the amazing, yet unnatural sensation, as it shoots out its first ghost load, my transparent fluid raining down onto Emily’s bed. Emily stops her session as she feels the cold fluid fall on her legs, her face turning to disgust. 

“Eww, what is that? Get it off me.” She screams as she tries to wipe my semen off of her, although it only seemed to have made it worse. At the spur of the moment, I turned around and tried to help her, my eyes landing on her wet pussy and her eyes landing on my erect cock. She tried to scream in shock, but I move in to seal her lips shut with my palm. 

“Shh, don’t scream, wouldn’t your parents be shocked when they see their daughter touching herself?” I try to reason with the young girl, although her eyes were only on my still erect cock. I could see her eyes filled with lust, filled with wonder, as she reaches out to touch my ghost cock with her hands.

“It’s so big…” She whispers to herself, her look changing from disgust to curiosity. 

“What are you doing Emily?” I ask her while still in a panic.

“I want it…” She whispers to herself again, completely oblivious to my words and her surroundings as her body becomes completely lost in lust, the month of not getting off finally breaking the young girl’s fragile, hormone-filled mind. I feel her pushing me down as if I was nothing, granted not having a body had made me lose a couple ponds around the edges. She adjusts her stance, placing my ghost cock directly below her dripping wet pussy. I was frozen in place, my mind not fully comprehending the situation. But once I had felt her warm wet pussy lips brush against the cold tip of my cock, I immediately realized the large mistake Emily was about to make. I quickly grabbed onto Emily’s shoulders and flipped her around, Emily now lying on her back as I floated away. She looked at me with eyes that resembled a sad, abandoned puppy, albeit filled with lust, but I wasn’t going to let Emily, my friend, make a mistake that could ruin her life.

“What was that for? I was just about to give you the ride of your life- err… death.” Emily suddenly screamed out as her facial expression transformed into that of a raging beast. 

“I wasn’t going to let you make a mistake that you would most likely regret…” I admit to the raging Emily as she begins to calm down.

“Regret? What would I regret? It’s not like you can make me pregnant.” She stated bluntly, although I was beginning to understand where she was coming from.

“It’s just that… I want you to do this with someone you love, and even if it was me, hypothetically, I have no idea how much longer I’ll be here, in this world. For all we know I may disappear tomorrow or even in an hour’s time.” I argued back to the lusty girl, although her eyes began to show understanding with a pinch of guilt. She kept silent. 

 

It’s been a week since then and the two of us hadn’t spoken since, Emily would ignore me when I would chat with her, she would nonchalantly do her business without caring if I was around or not, although she would blush if she knew I was there, and she would act like I wasn’t existing. After the end of the school day, I couldn’t take it any longer. On the way back from school, I approached her and asked her about it. She tried to ignore me again, but this time I was persistent. I grabbed onto her shoulders and pushed her against the wall, threatening to hurt her if she didn’t tell me exactly what was going on, even though I would never hurt anyone, much less Emily. 

But I relaxed my grip as I noticed tears begin to streak down her cheeks, her lips quivering as she looked away from me. She pushed me away as she made a run for her home, the strange force once again pulling me towards her. When we were both safely inside her room, she pulled me towards her as she embraced me in a loving hug, although her grip was a bit too strong for my vulnerable body. “Idiot….” She mumbled between cries as she clung onto me, her sadness overflowing and penetrating my heart.

For the next few minutes, she explained everything to me, how she had loved me since the start of the year, how she had secretly taken my things and stole photos of me. She told me of how she had even masturbated to my scent when she ‘borrowed’ my used gym attire. But the most painful thing of all was when she told me of how she had loved me so much she didn’t believe my death at first, that I was just a demon trying to hurt her when she was thinking of me. It was then, it clicked. I finally understood why she became depressed when she found out about my suicide, about my death. Her heart was broken in more ways than one, her unrequited love was dead and only she could see him, but no matter how badly she wanted me, no matter how badly she wanted me by her side forever, my life as a human was gone forever, and my life as a ghost was numbered. She told me why she had avoided me the past week, about how she wanted to try and finally get over me. But she couldn’t do it; she couldn’t bottle up her feelings anymore. So when I had confronted her, the lid had broken open and her emotions erupted out of her like a fountain. 

It was then I had finally accepted her for who she was, and what she had wanted. I returned the hug, bringing my cold lips in for a kiss. She looked into my eyes as I surprised her, my lips embracing hers as out tongues begin to wrestle inside our mouths. “That was my first kiss…” She giggled as her tears stopped and her cheeks blushing. We continued to make out for a few more minutes before I brought her to her bed, stripping her of her clothes as I brushed her lower lips with my fingers, the temperature difference bringing a new yet weird form of pleasure inside my new lover, her face contorting at the feeling in her groin.

 

“Can I put it in?” I ask as I place my erect ghost cock at her entrance, the outer lips soaked with her feminine juices. She nods in approval as I push in slowly, trying my hardest not to hurt her. She made a small noise, indicating her pain, and I began to slow down my insertion. But Emily wouldn’t have that; Emily wanted me to feel good from her body. Using her legs, she wrapped herself around my back as she pushed me into her, my cock hilting itself inside her vaginal walls as she screamed out in pain. I tried to pull out but she kept me inside her, her eyes beginning to tear up from the pain in her groin.

“Don’t… Stay with me…” She cries as she embraces me, my cock still inside her. I kept silent but began to move my hips slowly, increasing the pace of my thrusts little by little. Within a few minutes, I had already begun thrusting into her, pounding my cock into her pussy. Her cries of pain had transformed into cries of pleasure as we made love on her bed, our juices mixing as the sound of sex echoes through the room. If anyone were to walk in right now, they would only see a naked girl masturbating on her bed with nothing but air. 

I continue to make love to Emily as I feel my orgasm approach, the pressure building up inside me. I lean in close as I bring my lips to her ear. “I’m going to cum inside you now…” I said seductively as her body jerks up, my breath on her ear obviously producing a strange reaction inside her. I pushed myself deeper into her, my tip touching the entrance to her womb. She matched my pace to increase her own pleasure, probably so that she could cum with me. I scream out in pleasure as I release myself inside her baby chamber, my ghost cum coating her walls as she comes together with me, her own screams overpowering mine.

She embraces me as we bask in the afterglow of losing our first time, our breaths ragged as we try and regain our energy. “I love you…” She whispers into my ears as she hugs me tight. Just then, I felt my body become lighter as it starts to glow, my ghost body slowly starting to disappear. What was going on? Is something happening to me? I wondered as Emily looked at me with the same thoughts racing through her mind. It was then I finally realized what was happening, I was moving on.

I realized that her words had finally allowed me to set myself free from the shackles of this world. Her words filled with love were the only thing keeping me stuck on this plane of existence. I realized that all I had ever wanted was someone who could love me, to care for me, to truly be someone I could trust. No one else around me could ever do that, my parents, my siblings, my teachers and even my friends were all unable to provide that feeling to me. I laugh, the one and only time that I had ever felt loved was when I was already dead, how ironic isn’t it. 

I accepted my fate; this was the right thing to do. With this, Emily can finally move on with her life, she can finally get over me and find someone who can actually stay by her side forever. But Emily didn’t see it that way; tears began to pour from her eyes as she tried to hold me close to her, begging me not to leave her alone in this world. But I knew there was nothing I could do anymore, this was it for me. I brought her face close to me as I wiped the tears from her eyes, telling her to find someone who could love her like I couldn’t, someone who could stay by her side when I wasn’t there, someone she could depend on. But she didn’t listen, she couldn’t simply let me go after how much she had loved me, she cried hard as she tried to hold me as close to her as possible. But I pushed away, much to her dismay, embracing her for one last kiss before floating away beyond her reach. Her tears continued to flow as she begged me to stay here, to never leave her, to stay by her side, but I simply smiled, her words already beginning to fade away. 

With one last look at her, at my lover, I smiled and said my final goodbyes as I felt my consciousness begin to fade, my eyesight disappearing as my body became lighter and lighter. I wished I could have moved on with different circumstances, her crying face the last thing that I would ever see. 

My body had almost disappeared, the process of moving on already 99 percent complete, but I couldn’t leave her just like that.

With the remaining energy in my body…

With everything I had left, I smiled and said to her…

“I love you too…”


End file.
